Twilight: The Mist
by Lelecent
Summary: After the long agonizing pain I felt, my heart gave it's last beat and fell silent. Am I dead? I opened my eyes. "No Child." "We are vampires. So are you." Tasha Cullen. A gifted or cursed vampire whom Aro would do anything to have. Follow my short immortal life and see the surprises and intrigues that awaits you.
1. Chapter 1

What is this? I feel like my whole body is burning. Am I being burned alive? Wait, if I really am burning, why can't I pinpoint where is the fire? I tried to move my hands but I can't even lift a finger. . What is happening to me?

"Any minute now she will open her eyes! I'm so excited!" a beautiful voice of a lady said.

"Don't freak her out Alice. She might be out of our family before you knew it." a guy's voice said.

I heard a "hmmp" in reply. The girl with a beautiful voice's name must be Alice. After that I never heard a word from them. No sound of movement. Only a heartbeat. My heartbeat perhaps? I don't see other explanation possible.

A few minutes or what seemed like hours I could hear a sound; sounds to be exact. A gust of wind swaying the branches and leaves, the hooves of animals in a packed dirt and most of all, the most tempting heartbeat of a bird. My throat suddenly hurt, like I never drank water in my whole life. But why? And how can I hear all this stuff? I'm pretty sure my sense of hearing is not this good.

The burning sensation is now slowly fading. Starting with the tips of my fingers and toes, my arms and legs, my torso then I heard my heartbeat with its last thump. Then I waited more but I can't hear my heartbeat anymore. Why can't I hear my heartbeat? Am I dead? OMG! I opened my eyes for a start.

I looked at my surroundings. Looks like a normal but elegant house to me. My sight have never been clearer, I can see the details in the wood, small pecks of dirt floating in the air. Weird. . Instinctively I tried to touch it but the dust moved. Someone cleared his throat and I looked at him. He has a blonde hair, gold eyes and a pale skin, who looked like in his twenties. I looked a everyone that is within the room. I swear every one of them looked like picture perfect models without even trying! A girl behind a tall guy is grinning and waving at me, mouthing 'Hi! Nice to meet you!'

"Wow. I never thought heaven would be like this." they laughed. Is that really my voice? It raised a few octaves. Oh well its beautiful! Heaven rocks!

"I like this girl! She is much more fun than you, Bella!" said the big muscular guy. "Hey!" a voice said down the stairs.

The blonde guy looked at the other guy with black hair who looked like he is in his teens nod to the blonde guy and the blonde guy stepped closer to me.

"No child, you are not in heaven. We will explain later. Welcome to our family. I'm Carlisle. May I know yours?" he smiled again. I look at him dumbfounded. "Child?"

"Ah sorry. My name is Tasha, nice to meet you carlilse."

"Tasha. Welcome to our family. This is Emmett" he gestured to the big muscular guy. "'Sup!" Emmett said while grinning.

"This is his mate, Rosalie."

"You are so beautiful, barbie will be put to shame. Wait. . Did I said that loud?" I looked at them. Emmett is laughing. The others are smiling at me. "I'm sorry!" I kept my head down.

"Thank you and welcome to the family." Rosalie said.

"This is Jasper." The guy had bite marks around his body. His arms, neck and face. What happened to him? Then I saw him looking at me, half smiling. Busted. . Again! "Sorry. I didn't mean to. ." "It's fine." Jasper said.

"And I am Alice! Hi!" she stepped closer to me but Jasper stopped her. "It's okay Jasper, she won't hurt me." Jasper looked into her eyes and then he let go. She come to me and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family! We will do lots of shopping! Dress, shoes, bags, everything! Oh I'm so excited! You're not like Bella who hate shopping, surprices and gifts right?"

"Alice!" said the voice downstairs who must be Bella.

"Yeah I love those. As long as there is still money to spend." We laughed. Is that my laugh? I never heard my laugh like that before. It's beautiful!

"Perfect!" she squeezed me tighter. I felt a pressure in my right hand.

"Ouch! Easy, Alice." the guy holding my hand said. He is the most beautiful of them all. Black hair, brown eyes, oh gosh the eyes which can look into the dept of my soul and his perfect tempting lips. I suddenly licked my lips. Alice let go of me.

"Well that happens when some idiot won't let go of her hand for a week." Rosalie said.

He is holding my hand all this time? "Sorry." the guy said. "That is Kian. He is a nomad who is interested in our diet." Carlisle said. Nomad? Diet? What?

"We will explain later. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you and welcome to the family. My mate, Bella is downstairs." the guy with the black hair said.

I heard a movement downstairs and the tempting heartbeat of a bird. Suddenly I remembered my thirst. My hand moved into my throat. Suddenly Emmet and jasper came closer to me. Edward, blocking the stairs and Kian moves in front of me. Saying, "Hey hey, its alright. Just think of something else."

"I. . I'm so thirsty. I need water. ." then Kian is gone. After a few milliseconds he is back with a glass of water. I drank it but I'm still thirsty. "More." I asked. Then he is back with two glasses of water.

"Kian, why do you kept bringing her water. You know she is not thirsty with water. She needs to drink blood." Bella said.

"Huh? Yeah why am i bringing her water?"

"Interesting. I wonder if she is gifted." Carlisle said.

"Introductions and explanations needs to wait she needs to blood." Edward said

"Excuse me? Did you just said blood? I know that I'm anemic but not that much to warrant a blood transfusion." I said.

Kian disappears and appeared again with a big jug and a cup of. . Of blood. Am I going to drink that? Eww gross! But the smell its so tempting. I lost my reasoning and took the cup. After finishing the cup, I took the jug and drank from it. Kian returned with two more jugs and I drank it all. Thankfully my sense of reasoning returned. I looked at the mess I caused. Blood spills. My bed is full of it, my dress and the floor. "Sorry." I sheepishly said.

Kian sat beside me and put at hand on my cheek. He wiped the blood onto my face and licked the blood in his fingers.

"Is that supposed to be seductive? Because its creeping me out." I said. Emmett is cracking up. Although I admit it is kinda seductive but I will never admit it out loud. Well might be when we are alone. . What is happening to me? I just met the guy!

"Jasper, she is not frustrated because of that. She is frustrated in something you don't have to worry. Trust me." Edward said. Did I miss a conversation?

"Tasha, calm down okay?" suddenly I feel really calm. I nod at Edward. "Carlisle will explain everything. We will try to answer all your questions. What we will say is all true. Please keep an open mind and do not freak out." Edward nod to Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tasha, we are vampires. So are you" Carlisle paused to let what he said sink in to me "A vampire bit you. Alice saw you in her vision and she found you by the river. You have been asleep for a week. The change have already progressed where we can't undo it anymore. I'm sorry."

I wound not have believe him but his face is serious. I slowly nod. I am a vampire? Does this mean I can't go out of daylight anymore? I can't eat garlic? I will never see my reflection in the mirror?

"Tasha, those are only myths. Only a few came close to the facts. For one, we live on by blood." Edward said, distracting me from my thoughts.

Blood. Its disgusting but I drank a lot of it. Creepy is the only way I can describe it.

"if it makes you feel better we gave you an animal blood instead of human blood." what is the difference? Bottom line it is still blood.

"You could think of it this way, by drinking animal blood you are not harming any humans and it will keep you civilized." Edward said, answering again my thoughts. Is he reading my mind? Can vampires do that? That will be awesome!

"Not really. Some vampires are gifted. I can read others minds. Besides me, Alice can see the future, Jasper can influence your emotions, Bella can conjure a shield and more. About the myths, forget those. Carlisle will tell you the facts."

"Let's go sit in the table and talk shall we?" Carlisle and Esme led me downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett went on the living room and watched t.v. Edward disappeared with Bella and the one with the bird like heartbeat. Alice went upstairs and Jasper walked with us. Kian didn't let go of my hand. Helping me like a child. It is kinda sweet. All four of us sit in the dinning table. Kian sit next to me and Jasper to my other side.

"I think you are also gifted Tasha but we have to wait for that. Explanation first." Carlisle said. "Always remember our one and only law. Do not let humans know we exists. Or the Volturi will kill you."

"Volturi?"

"its like the police force of humans. You can still go in daylight. We do not burn from sunlight but wear clothes that will cover your skin. We will show you later what I mean."

Carlisle went on and on with the facts about vampires which surprisingly is a lot to take in. They should have a guidebook published. Because I don't know if I can remember it all.

He told me about the clans, Volturi, nomads, and history. A very long story about history starting from Carlisle awakening. It is pretty interesting though. I know, I'm a geek.

The sun is slowly rising outside. Wow we talked all night and Carlisle said he is just in the middle of the story. Too bad he had to leave, well actually all of them, Carlisle and Esme have work and the others have to go to school. Except Jasper, Alice and Kian.

Alice is still upstairs and said that I'm not allowed to go up there yet. Jasper is there wherever I go. It is starting to creep me out. Kian never let my hand go and toured me around the house.

There are two things I can't believe in this house. The graduation caps that hangs on the wall and the kitchen. Kian said that the caps are the Cullens inside joke and the kitchen are just for show.

When he showed me the library, that is where he lost me. Books. A lot of it. From facts to fiction, history, art, literature! Kian sit by the chair and watched me. I lay down in the couch and start reading. And guess what I'm reading. Vampire novels! Kian lift his chair and placed it beside me. He watched me all the time.

I heard someone knock on the door and Alice pops in. She sees the book I'm holding and said "Really, Tasha?"

"What? Its interesting" She shook her head and pulled me. "Come! We have something to show you! You'll gonna love it! I decorated it myself!"

We went upstairs and everyone except Bella is there. "Bella is.. taking care of someone so she can't come. Sorry." Edward said. Reading my thoughts.

"Oh I understand. If there is anything I can do to help"

"Its alright. Thank you for your concern."

Alice showed me a key, keys actually. "The silver one is for this." she gestured at the door in front of us. "and the gold one is for your car waiting downstairs."

My eyes became huge. "You gave me a room and a car? Wow. Thank you!"

"But! Room first before the car! I won." She stuck her tongue to Kian. He chuckled.

I took the keys from Alice and went inside my room. "Wow. Alice, thank you!" Alice jumps lightly and clasp her hands. "You like it?" "Like it? I love it! Thank you to all of you!"

The design of the room is amazing! Light blue for walls and black mahogany for furniture. A door to my right is the bathroom and the double doors to my left leads to my clothes.

It has a room for itself! On its left is the dresses, right is for shirts and jeans. On the far center are shoes. A lot of it! This is so cool!

I turned and faced them, "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged Alice.

If the room is this awesome, I wonder about the car! "My turn" Kian said. He offered his hand and I take it with mine. He led me towards the garage.

In there, I saw the cars I can only see in magazines. I think only the BMW and the Volvo are the only ones here which will call less attention. The others? Ferrari, Porch, Hammer, Wrangler and a customized car. Each must have cause hundreds if not ten of million dollars. I guess immortality has its perks.

Kian went to the sheet covered car. "This is your car. "

I moved to the car and pulled the sheet. I am totally speechless. A black Lexus convertible. "Can I look into it?" I asked him.

"Of course. It is yours Tasha"

I quickly popped the hood. Simple car in the outside but totally awesome in the inside. Just the way I want it. "Thank you!" I hugged him and maybe a little to long because Emmett cleared his throat. "Go to a room!" He said.

I let go of him but he kept holding my hand. "Carlisle, I can't express how grateful I am to you and your family." "You are welcome Tasha."

The sun is starting to shine outside. "Rosalie. . You. . You're shimmering. ." Rosalie, who is in the edge of the garage gate smiled at me.

"This is the reason we can't go outside without covering our body. Our skin react to sunlight."

I walked to her side and I shimmered too. I stupidly look at myself. Looking every part of me that is touched by sunlight shimmer. "Beautiful."

Kian walked by my side. "You are beautiful." He held my hand.

Edward looked into the forest and he smiled. I looked at the direction he is looking and saw a . . house. "I have to go. Re. . I mean, I need to go to Bella. See you later." Then he left.

I heard the bird like heartbeat in the house. I wonder what that is. Suddenly I felt thirsty and my hand touched my throat. I gripped my hold to Kian. "Kian. . I needed a. ." I gulped. "A drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Kian led me back to the house and into the kitchen. He opened a big two door silver freezer and took out a big jug. He placed the jug into the counter and took a cup on the cupboard. Then, he poured some blood to the cup. He gave the cup to me. "Bottoms up." He said.

I drank the blood but I'm still thirsty. I took the jug and drank it. After drinking half of the blood in the jug my thirst finally subsided. Kian took a big tumbler from the cupboard and poured the blood there. He handed it to me.

"I'm fine, I'm not thirsty anymore." Giving back the tumbler to him.

"I know. But getting used to the taste and the smell of blood is good for you. You can't really compare this to human blood but I agree with Carlisle. It is more humane." He sit beside me and he held the tumbler at one hand and my hand in the other.

Just thinking the smell or taste of human blood gives me the creeps. I imagined drinking from human skin and it brings me conflicting emotions. Pleasure and guilt. I know I can't live on thinking I killed humans just to get over my thirst. No. Animal blood is the only way.

I remembered the bird like heartbeat in the house Edward is looking earlier. "What is that bird like heartbeat I heard earlier?" I asked Kian.

He looked at me for a long time. Might be thinking if he will answer my question or not. He sigh "She is Nessie. . I mean Renesmee. She is Edward and Bella's daughter."

"I thought vampires can't reproduce?"

"Bella conceived Renesmee when she is still human with Edward, who is a vampire and Bella gave birth to her. Edward turned Bella into a vampire after giving birth."

"I can't believe it could happen."

"No one does. Until it actually happened. Renesmee is a half vampire. She grows like a human, blood runs through her veins and she sleeps but she has the strength and speed of a vampire and she also drinks blood. Edward and Bella decided that it is better to wait for you to control your thirst before they introduced her to you. They are worried about your gift but they didn't mean to hide her from you."

"I understand. I think I would do the same if I have a child. You and Carlisle said I have a gift. What is it?"

"We really don't know. Remember the time when you woke up and you asked for water? I know you needed blood but I gave you the water instead. We are thinking that you could make others do what you want but we still don't know to what extent or if that is really your gift."

"Okay. ." I can make others do whatever I want? A-awesome! "So this thirst thing. . I can control it?"

"Yeah. You are a new born so your desire for blood is stronger than us. After maybe a year, your thirst will be manageable."

"A year? I will be stuck here for a year? Drinking blood all day from jugs?"

"No! I will be with you all day. I will never leave your side." I smiled. That is very sweet of him. "About the thirst, after a while, you're thirst will lessen and you can go without blood for days but a week at most. You can come hunt with us if you want."

"Hunt. . Hunt what?"

"Don't worry we hunt animals in the forest. It will be fun."

I think if I'm still human I wouldn't think hunting and killing innocent animals fun.

"What about your school? You have school right?"

"Its fine. I'll just drop out."

"No! School is important. You don't have to do that for me." He smiled and placed his hand to my cheek.

"I would do anything for you." If I can still blush, my face would probably be hot red right now.

"You don't have to." I looked down. He leaned and pressed his forehead to mine.

"But I want to Tasha. I love you and I would give up everything for you."

He is about to kiss me but I leaned back. Hurt is shown into his face. He half smiled at me and leaned back too. I know, it is stupid of me. Don't get me wrong, I also liked him but I just met him yesterday! It is all happening so fast and I'm still new at this. I need to slow down and process all of this.

"Don't worry I will wait. No matter how long it takes." He gave me long nice sweet kiss in the cheek.

"But you know school is really important."

"Tasha. ."

"You have to go to school."

Without a word he stood up and went to his room. Probably preparing for school and probably because of my gift? Can it be possible that making others do what I want is really my gift? I guess we'll just figure it out. I stood up, took my tumbler and went to the library. Just as I was about to close the door to the library I heard an engine starting and driving away from the house. I laid by the couch and continued reading the book I was reading before Alice showed up earlier.

Time sure flies when you are reading a book. Its already four in the afternoon when I finished three books. Immortality really has its perks. my body didn't need to eat, go to the bathroom or get stiff by laying down in the couch all day. Heck I didn't even move from the couch except when I need to get the next book.

I stood up and looked at the window. I saw vast forest just waiting to be explored. Will it be alright if I went outside? Will there be humans there? The forest is so thick maybe they are not allowed? Hmmm. I want to go... But what if there really are humans in there and I didn't manage to control myself? I could hurt them or much worse I could kill them. But I really want to go!

By the time I knew it I already am in the forest. The hell. What just happened? I scan the surrounding looking for humans. No humans in sight. Whew.

I looked at the forest. So beautiful! Trees, insects, flowers, shrubs. I didn't know a forest would look like this. With my improved eyesight I could see every detail of every nook and canny of the forest.

A thought came to me. Why don't I try to test my improved senses? My eyesight is superb. How about I test my hearing? I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I hear hooves digging in the dirt in the east, flowing water in north, a heartbeat in the south. Heartbeat? No way..

I smelled my surroundings. I recognized Carlisle and our family's scents. Don't ask me how I knew their scent coz I have no idea how. I also recognized that delicious scent close to Bella's. That might be Renesmee? But there is also this repugnant, disgusting scent I didn't recognize. It is also in the house but it is only one or two, but in here it is a lot. One scent is stronger than the others. Its in the same direction as the heartbeat I heard earlier! Oh no! That human might be in danger!

I followed the scent. When I saw the human, I held my breath and stopped my tracks. Carlisle said that this is effective when I saw a human so that we don't harm them. But what should I do? That repugnant smell is near here! How am I supposed to help this human? How am I supposed to search for the owner of that repugnant scent if I can't use my sense of smell? Damn it.

I looked for anything suspicious. I heard a growl in front of me. Wait a growl and in front of me? I looked at human. He is looking at me. How can he knew I was there? I'm sure its too far for a human and his back was facing me at that time so how? He growled again.

He is the one who growled?! I inhaled. "He is the owner of that repugnant scent!"

He growled again. Shit. What have I gotten myself in to?! In a split second he transformed into a huge wolf.

"Shit!" I ran back to the house. "Awwwooooooo!" Is he calling for his pack? Shit! Arrg. Think later, run for now!


End file.
